


We were born to die 后续

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Raul X Guti 无差，卡配罗星际远航背景，瞎几把乱扯的科幻设定有托妞客串
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	We were born to die 后续

01.

Cris做了一个很长的梦。

他梦见自己刚加入银河战舰时的场景，队员们集中在驾驶舱里，他们头顶的天窗被打开了，漫天星河缓缓流动着，Guti站在最前面发表例行公事般的演讲，Cris听的昏昏欲睡，眼皮直打架，连数星星也无济于事。

就在这个时候，旁边的人轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊肘，偏过头小声地说：“哎，你看，队长的头发，有一撮翘起来了。”

Cris一下子清醒过来，有些茫然地望着旁边的人，他有一双典型的棕色眼睛，睫毛长长的像两把小扇子，眼中的神采让他看上去无辜又单纯，Cris猜测他是那种小时候做了错事也不会被惩罚的小孩。但他的浓眉和丰满的嘴唇却充满了成熟男性的力量，令他同时具备了邻家男孩的阳光和贵族王子的慵懒气质。Cris第一次感觉自己又成了那个还没有长大的瘦弱少年，傻乎乎的连手都不知道该往哪摆。只是惊鸿一瞥，他便把自己完全暴露在Kaka面前。

他的目光向上移去，看见Kaka的头顶也有一缕头发不听话的站了起来，张牙舞爪的像一把小小的伞。他顿时没忍住，噗嗤一下笑了出来，耸动的双肩和左右摇晃的身体在站的笔直的队员中非常惹眼。

Guti本来就不太好看的脸色变得更加阴沉，垮着嘴角直直往Cris的方向走过来。

Cris猛然惊醒，从那股窒息感中解脱出来，他的队长在梦里也不忘让他心惊肉跳。他在心里暗暗骂了几句，随即发现自己躺在一张硬邦邦的木床上，尝试活动了一下手脚，一阵阵的酸痛从骨头蔓延到肌肉，连皮肤都火辣辣的疼痛，他敢肯定自己差不多在鬼门关走了一遭。好在还活着，并无大碍，只是疼的龇牙咧嘴，表情不太好看。

他从床上坐起来，转头环顾着四周，这是一个完全由木头制成的屋子，从地板到墙壁再到天花板都是木制的，几步外的棕色木桌子上放着一些热带水果，墙壁上挂着野兽的头骨和藤条装饰。窗户半开着，却没有一点风吹进来，空气闷热的不太正常，和Cris曾经去的所有星球的气候都不一样。

就在他考虑下一步行动的时候，屋子的门被打开了，一个约莫十五六岁的男孩走进来，他的金色头发让Cris想起了自己的队长，尽管他们的气质和长相大相径庭。

男孩细胳膊细腿的，身高却不矮，腿上的肌肉线条很清晰，Cris立刻跳起来摆出一个防御的姿态，其实他的脚还有点软呢。

但是男孩并没有做什么，他看到Cris醒了过来，叽里咕噜的冲他说了一大串，听上去很兴奋，脸上星星点点的雀斑也随之红润起来。

Cris一句没听懂，然后发现一直戴在耳边的翻译器不见了踪影。这下惨了，语言不通是星际旅行者最大的痛苦，意味着一会喊救命都没人能搭理他了。

金发男孩也没指望Cris回应他似的，转身就跑了出去，把一头雾水的Cris晾在原地。不出半分钟，他又跑了回来，这次他的身后跟着另外一个男人。

Cris第一眼看到他，就觉得格外眼熟，用俗套点的话说大概是“这哥哥我曾见过的”，可是一下子又想不起具体在哪里看到过了。

男人快步走进来，上下打量了Cris一番，松了一口气，说道：“你没事，真是谢天谢地。”

熟悉的语言差点让Cris热泪盈眶了，天知道他刚刚在脑子里模拟出多少种语言不通的情况下和外星人交流的场景，包括各类手语和肢体语言，这下他几乎是抓到了救命稻草。

“我这是在哪儿？发生了什么？”

“这里是M星系Atl1903号星球，你的飞船坠落在这里，Fernando救了你，”他摸了摸旁边男孩子的脑袋：“你当时受了重伤，已经昏迷五天了。”

Cris眉头紧锁地摸了摸自己的上身几个致命部位，那种酸痛感仍然很明显，可是怎么也不像受过重伤的样子。男人继续向他解释：“Atl的泥土和水都有治疗效果，我给你简单的处理了一下，你的伤口第二天就愈合了。”

“好吧，”一向爱干净的Cris努力不去想他是如何处理伤口的：“那你是谁？为什么要救我？”

男人的眼中闪过一丝奇怪的神色，他没有立刻回答Cris，而是在桌上拿了几个奇形怪状的水果塞进Fernando的手里。男孩垂下眼睑，撅起了嘴巴，不满意地说了几句。

“小贪心鬼，吃那么多小心长肉。”男人温柔地说，又从口袋里掏出一块小铁片，Fernando看见了，立刻抢了过去，对他得意地吐了吐舌头。

“好了，出去吧，记得把门锁好。”

男孩听话地照做。

一时间，不算宽敞的木屋里只剩下了两个人，Cris坐在床沿边敲打着自己的腿，希望它们能尽快的恢复。

男人的声音低下来，像是吐出一个不得了的秘密：“我叫Raul Gonzalez，你来自银河战舰吧？”

这个名字如雷贯耳，让训练有素的Cris完全忽视了后面半句话，他只能惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，微缩的深棕色瞳孔死死的盯住眼前的人。

他忽然想起他在哪里见过这张脸，因为Guti莫名其妙的偏执，整个银河战舰没有一张Raul的照片和影像，人们闲来无事的时候便会猜测他到底是什么样子，有人把他想象成高大魁梧的壮汉，也有人说他肯定凶神恶煞，不然怎么能把敌人吓的退避三舍。而Cris第一次也是唯一一次偷看到他的样子，是在Guti的房间里。

以Guti古怪的性格，如果不是过于事情紧急，绝对不会在大晚上把Cris直接叫到自己的房间里去的，当然Cris只被允许站在门口听他说话。从虚掩的门缝里，他恰好能够看到床头柜上摆放着的相框。那是一张合照，两个半大的少年凑在一起，稍微高一些的金发男孩很容易辨认出来，他的队长仿佛冻龄。而黑发男孩站在旁边，穿着一身白衣，胸口是银河战舰的徽章。相比起Guti的张扬姿态，他的笑容很腼腆，颇为拘谨地看着镜头，被Guti搂住肩膀，比划出一个老土的V字。

Cris知道这一定就是Raul，他并不如人们猜测的那般高大魁梧、凶神恶煞，相反有些瘦弱，也许骨架还不如Guti健硕。

现在那张少年的脸庞和眼前的男人重叠起来，Raul的头发长了，发尾卷曲的越发明显，脸部的轮廓更加硬朗成熟，身量比年少时结实许多，但怎么看都比Cris这种健身狂魔逊色一把。他变了不少，但眼神，气质，和嘴角扬起的弧度仍然优雅如昨。

Cris结结巴巴地说：“我听说过你——我们都以为你死了。”

“‘我们’？”

“对，银河战舰上的人，”他这才反应过来：“你怎么知道我来自哪？”

Raul抿了抿嘴唇，拿出一片晶蓝色的碎片，递给Cris：“你应该认识吧？”

“这是飞船上的零件？”

“是的，这种零件只有银河战舰能生产出来，你的飞船虽然成了一堆残骸，但是却非常好辨认。很不幸的是，我只能抢到几块这种碎片，剩下的都被本地人拿走了。”

“为什么？”

Raul叹了口气，开始向他娓娓道来。

Atl1903外部没有大气，经常有飞船、陨石坠落下来，所以没有办法得到更好的发展。整个星球处于极度落后的状态，加上森林和沙漠几乎覆盖了全球，通讯系统也形同虚设。三年前Raul的飞船坠毁在这里，完全无法再和外界联络，而本地人又“口味独特”——

“他们以金属为食。”

自认为见多识广的Cris彻底傻眼了。

他曾作为星际旅行者游荡多年，见过许多奇奇怪怪的外星生命和飞船，除了像银河战舰这种顶级战舰由稀有材料和能源打造，一般的飞船和武器的建造都需要金属，一个以金属为食的种族在星际远航的时代里必将被抛弃。他这下明白了为什么Atl1903的泥土明明具有罕见的治愈能力，却不被他族所知了。

傻子才想跑到这里来，飞船还没停稳就被当场吃了呢！想到这里，Cris不敢确定地问：“那你的飞船......”

Raul没有对他透露太多，而是继续解释：“Atl的金属资源都集中在小部分统治者的手中，平民只能靠水果为生，他们的水果里含有少量的金属元素，你要不要尝一个？”

Cris差点就大喊一句你不要过来啊。Raul看他被吓到的模样，露出了诡计得逞的笑。后来Cris才知道，看上去一本正经的人恶作剧的威力有多大，只不过那都是后话了，现在他处于被困在这颗星球的焦虑中。按照Raul的说法，他们现在孤立无援。

更糟糕的是，银河战舰的状况也不容乐观。

02.

Cris没有半分隐瞒地向Raul描述了战况，包括五天前他的飞船为何坠毁。当Raul听到有关Kaka那一段时，忍不住给了他一个揶揄的表情。

“英雄救美，uhm？”

Cris这才意识到自己刚刚过于激动了，他不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发，没有抹发胶的卷发软软的挠着他的掌心：“我当时太冲动了，队长的规定是对的......”

“什么规定？”

Cris说起了Guti定下的关于银河战舰一队队员之间不准出现私情的规定，Raul很安静地听着他的抱怨，然后一直挂在脸上的温和笑容一点点凝固了。他怔怔地看着地面，双手很不自然的交握在一起，嘴唇几乎绷成了一条直线。

那声音渐渐小了下去，直至一片死寂。Cris早就知晓他与Guti之间的关系，此刻也不好再多问什么，虽然她好奇心快要报表了。

“Jose.....他主动接任队长的？”

Cris点点头，其实他了解的也不多，他和Kaka都是被Guti招纳的，Guti还有把他做接班人培养的架势，只可惜两人气场不太对付，吵架斗嘴是常事。

“他还好吗？”

这让Cris如何回答呢？他想说还不错，金发队长把银河战舰管的井井有条，并一再表示只要有人能接盘，他立刻退休养老去。

但是，他又确实不太好，Rual成了他心中无法拔去的一根刺，让他越发依赖酒精那种东西，Cris甚至怀疑他说的退休养老，根本就是去殉情。

Raul见Guti支支吾吾地无法回答，心中了然几分，也不追问了。“这样指望银河战舰来救援是不可能了，我们得想办法回去。”

Cris跟着Raul穿梭在浓密的热带雨林间，头顶的阳光刺的他几乎睁不开眼，感觉自己像是进了电灯泡的内部。还好Atl的人造太阳只能提供光源，不能提供热量，否则他现在早就被晒晕了。

说来也是奇怪，这颗星球能制造出一些高级文明才会拥有的东西，却无法满足自己最基本的温饱需求。Cris不止一次在丛林里看到衣不蔽体的土著阴森森地瞪着他，吓的他赶紧加快脚步跟紧了Raul——他现在连个像样的武器都没有呢。

“别担心，”Raul察觉到他的紧张，安慰道：“有我在这，他们不会吃了你的。”

“我应该没有那些铁块好吃。”Cris干巴巴地说，他很想让Raul给他搞个武器，但是Raul自己都是两手空空，那副闲庭信步的模样仿佛一位领主在巡视自家后花园......

Cris第一次见到Raul，便能明显感觉出他与Guti的不同，Guti的心思其实很单纯，浅的就像潮水退去后留下的小水洼，有时连最不屑心计的Cris都能看出他的想法。但Raul自始至终都是一身秘密，以前在流言里是秘密，现在站在面前也依旧琢磨不透。

Cris有满肚子的疑问，却实在没机会，他一路上都在跟树叶和杂草较劲，稍微不留神，宽阔的绿叶就能糊他一脸，或者一脚踩进深不见底的坑洞里。

走了大约一个小时后，眼前终于出现了一片开阔地。平地的中央躺着一艘飞船，周围的树木全部被撞断了，仔细看地上还有烧焦的痕迹，只不过杂草在这种气候下长得非常快，几乎已经将其覆盖住了。

那是一艘相当气派的飞船，即使有修补的印迹，也足以令人震撼。顶部的外壳上蓝光点点，一看便是与银河战舰所用的材料相同，最惹眼的是纯白色的舱门上漆着两颗硕大的星星。

Cris不由得惊叹了一声，抬起头来望着高大的船体，眼中闪过一丝羡慕来，这艘飞船如果没有损坏，必定比他的还要再厉害许多，至少在战斗中能够以一敌百。

“这是.......”

“我的飞船，原本损坏非常严重，我花了三年时间一点点把它修复成这样。”

在“吃金属”的星球上做到这个地步，简直是不可能的事，Cris可算找到发问的机会了：“怎么可能？先不说这么大的工程量，光是原材料都很难找到吧？”

“哦，我用魔法，提取水果中的金属......”

“？？？”

“开个玩笑，不好笑吗？”

Cris觉得他和Raul之间已经有代沟了，理解不了这人的冷笑话和奇怪的笑点，说出来又怕对方不高兴，只好闭嘴乖乖地跟着Raul走进飞船。

飞船里的设施保存的倒还算完好，修补的地方不多，但不可避免的显露出一些陈旧感，很多装置是银河战舰已经完全不用的，纵使Raul再神通广大，也有他做不到的地方。

“从意外坠落到这个星球上的第一天开始，我就决心一定要回去，”Raul的声音回荡在巨大的飞船内舱里：“我花了不少功夫，让这颗星球上的掌权群体相信我，并且答应给我提供最好的材料来修飞船，但是因为坠落的地点很偏，我不得不寻求平民的帮助，不然还没等我修完，都能被他们吃的只剩渣了。”

“怪不得刚才他们不敢靠近我们。”

“对，你醒来看到的那个孩子，Fernando Torres，就是这片区域首领的孩子。他们的阶级体系很复杂，反正把他哄好了，这些人就不会干扰我。”

正说着他的时候，他恰好出现在舱门边，支棱着金色的小脑袋望着Raul和Cris。Raul冲他挥挥手，男孩露出了害羞的笑容，乖乖地站在了原地，好像一位小小的守护天使。如果这样漂亮的孩子出现在银河战舰上，肯定是全队的宝贝，每天捧手里怕摔含嘴里怕化。

Cris没有询问更多细节，这段或许不那么光彩的经历就留给Raul做秘密吧。

“飞船现在完成了多少？”

“百分之九十九。”

“啊？”Cris以为Raul又在开玩笑，不由得观察了一下他的脸色，但Raul确实一脸认真：“没开玩笑，其实很早就到这个进度了，但是最后的百分之一始终没办法突破。”

Cris环顾四周，将目光落在一片漆黑的控制台上，除了几个明显的红色标识亮着外，整个驾驶舱都毫无动静，大概是这艘即将修复完毕的飞船上最死气沉沉的地方。

他回忆起前几天自己的飞船被敌人击中的时候，主副引擎全部坏掉，能量护盾碎裂，推进器熄火，他孤独地坐在驾驶舱，感受飞船不受控制地旋转着往前冲去。

这位银河战舰的接班人很快反应过来：“是不是动力系统坏了？”

Raul讶异地瞥了他一眼，点点头：“是的，我的飞船在制造的时候采用的是和银河战舰同源的动力系统，所以现在核心能源完全不足，这就是那个百分之一。”

Raul的这艘飞船是由银河战舰曾经最有名的工程师Redondo亲手设计的，用顶级的稀有材料打造，可以说是迷你版银河战舰。Redondo将它命名为The Lord Of The Rings，象征着只有未来的队长才能拥有的荣耀，然后转手送给了年仅17岁的Raul。

虽然Raul已经崭露头角，但还是有许多反对之声，而Redondo的脾气又是出了名的倔强，始终坚持自己的决定，一时间银河战舰上上下下，看Raul的眼神都带着几分羡慕嫉妒恨。

Raul并不在乎别人的看法，但不能忽视Guti的不乐意。金发男孩刚好是争强好胜又容易耍个性的年纪，气的竟然两三天没搭理自己的小伙伴，要知道他俩一同长大，形影不离，悄悄话都要咬着耳朵说。

“Jose，你跟我闹什么脾气嘛，我的还不就是你的？”

Guti撅着嘴巴，Raul越哄他，他的头扬地越高，颇有种恃宠而骄的意味。换做他人，一定一眼看穿这拙劣的把戏，但是那个时候的Raul半分心眼也没长，傻狐狸一个，竟然要跑去找Redondo，被Guti眼疾手快地拽住了。

“你去找他干嘛？”

“你如果真的很喜欢The Lord Of The Rings，我央Fernando送给你就好了......”

这下轮到Guti笑翻了，软绵绵的挂在Raul身上，手搭住他的肩膀，歪歪扭扭地将他往回推。Raul一头雾水：“怎么了？你不生气了？”

“笨，就算你送我，老子还不稀罕呢！”Guti笑嘻嘻地说：“我要亲自打造属于我的飞船，到时候你就来羡慕我吧。”

在银河战舰的新生代中，Guti的天赋算是非常拔尖的，无论学什么都很快，还带着初生牛犊不怕虎的傲气，可惜偏偏是个贪玩的孩子，精力都放到了花里胡哨的事情上，比如大半夜强行给Raul说荤段子，把可怜的Raul惹的面红耳赤叫他闭嘴。

但Guti当真把自己造飞船这个诺言记在了心里，大半年的时间都扑在这事上，Raul经常看到他腆着脸拿着图纸追在某个曾经被他喷过的工程师后面，或者累得趴在桌子上睡了一晚。

“Jose,你注意身体啊。”

“放心吧，你等着羡慕就好了。”

Raul没有告诉他，自己一直都是羡慕他的，所以当Guti真的大功告成的时候，他比Guti本人还要激动。

“虽然外观不及你的Lord Of The Rings——我没有那么好的核心材料，”Guti站在Raul身边，声音里全是得意：“但是我给它装了一些我自己的小发明，你绝对想不到它有多棒！”

他爬到喷了彩色喷漆的舱门边，冲Raul伸出手：“进去看看？”

那该是多少年前的画面了，他们还都是懵懂无知的少年，对无尽的星空有无尽的期待，觉得自己是最厉害的，和队友们在一起是战无不胜的，直到后来经历了战争和离别的痛苦，才不得不隐去锋芒，抛却美好的、不切实际的愿景，咬着牙把现实的责任扛在肩膀上。

“我有时候也会搞不懂你在想什么。”

“有那么夸张吗？”

Guti坐在瞭望塔上，像小时候一样伸手将他拉上来，两个睡不着的人挤在一起。

“是啊，Rulo，你都很少笑了。”

“......”

“别把自己搞的太累，我还想找到接班人后，咱俩能光荣退休，然后开着小飞船旅游去呢......”

Cris的声音把Raul的思绪拽回来，他抱歉地笑笑：“不好意思，我走神了。你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，动力系统的能量核心也来自银河战舰吧？”

“是的，但是数值小很多。”

Cris窘迫地揉了一把自己没有发胶束缚的卷发：“好吧，其实我的飞船上有一个备用能源，是Kaka偷偷帮我改造的......失事的时候我想启动它，但是当时电力系统瘫痪了，需要我手动打开，我没成功。”

在银河战舰上私自改造飞船是违反规定的事，虽然违反规定的事Cris和Kaka也干了不少，但是他俩都不想听Guti的暴躁发言。Kaka表面上一副好好先生的模样，有时候鬼点子比Cris还多，帮Cris在飞船上动手脚的时候，他竟然一脸淡定。

“没事的，他不会发现的，你又用不到这个备用能源。”

“那我装它干嘛？”

“这可是银河战舰同源的能量核心，只有顶尖的飞船可以配备的，”Kaka眨了眨眼睛：“当然要给我们世界上第一第二第三优秀的Cris啊。”

平日里Cris自吹自擂的话从Kaka嘴里说出来，倒让Cris有些不好意思了。

他没想到的是真的有用得上它的一天。

Raul显然很激动，他努力保持着镇定，提出带Cris去坠毁点看一看。好在那地方并不远，两个人走了二十分钟便到了。

Cris的飞船残骸孤零零的躺在水边，被“食金属狂魔”洗礼过的场面一片狼藉，就像草原上被野兽掏空了的可怜尸体，只剩下皮革、塑料、玻璃之类的玩意。

“哦，这真是，”Cris有点不忍直视了：“惨不忍睹，丧心病狂，我能活下来是个奇迹。”

Raul拍拍他的肩膀：“别难过，等我们回去你会有比这更好的飞船的。”

他们进入勉强称作是船舱的地方，里面的破坏程度和外部差不多，基本看不到原有的构造了，Cris花了一些时间终于摸到了动力室的暗门。

“就是这里？”

“嗯，看样子还没被打开过。”

Cris在暗门的屏幕上输入密码的指纹，几秒钟后暗门缓缓开启，蓝色的光从缝隙中溢了出来。

备用能量核心非常小，不过巴掌大，像一个小小的方块，上面刻着Real的暗金色标志。Raul将它拿在手上，忽然感觉所有的努力都没白费，所有期望都没有落空，这个小小的方块就是他们，甚至是银河战舰的全部希望。

他们将能源带回了Lord Of The Rings,Raul把它缓缓放进了原本空荡荡的能源舱，不出五秒，飞船尾部的推进器和迁跃引擎开始缓缓转动，冒出阵阵蓝光。Raul的眼神在那些蓝色光芒的照耀下逐渐亮了起来，他几乎要握不住手中的操纵杆，Cris看见他眼中的晶莹液体，只不过被他的手指飞快地擦去了。

“准备好吧，Cris，”Raul的唇角洋溢着笑容：“我们要回家了。”

这两个字重重地砸到Cris心里，他才发觉原来银河战舰在某种意义上是他的家，在旁人用“归队”来形容这段旅途的时候，Raul却自称回家。

时隔三年，Lord Of The Rings终于离开了那颗荒蛮的星球，像一道极光般往宇宙深空中飞去。

03.

“能联络到银河战舰吗？”

“估计不行，”Cris试着操作了一下，摇了摇头：“我出事的时候，通讯系统已经完全被切断了，定位也不行。Raul，这是一场有预谋的袭击。”

Raul坐在驾驶位上紧锁眉头，飞快地想着紧急办法。“你输入这个试试。”他给了Cris一个代码，输入到定位系统里后，屏幕上出现了一个红色的点，接着红点开始扩大，密密麻麻的沾满了整个屏幕，只有中间是空白。Cris密集恐惧症都要犯了，咽了口口水：“这....这是什么玩意？”

“我曾经和Barcelona的Puyol是朋友，那个时候局势根本不像现在这样，”Raul苦笑了一下：“我们互换了代码，但是我的飞船在重修时全部大改了一遍，而他的飞船应该交给他的接班人。这是Barcelona的传统。”

“所以你算是黑进了敌军阵营？”Cris心想还有这种操作：“那中间被包围的应该就是银河战舰了。”

Raul抹了一把脸，心里又沉重几分，银河战舰现在的状况可能不太好。

何止是不太好，简直是糟透了。Guti崩溃地想，他已经几天没有好好休息了，站在驾驶舱指挥战斗，即使这样还是有飞船出去之后就再也回不来，Barcelona的包围圈一点点的缩小，最后他也不想让队员白白送死了，只能用银河战舰上的武器拖时间。

但是拖时间又能有什么用呢，好像盖世英雄会在危急关头拯救他们似的。Guti倒并不怕死亡，他失去了Raul，又失去了Cris，已经没有什么好失去的了。他只是不想让远航百年的银河战舰毁在自己手里，那样的话他连化成星星的资格都没有。

“Kaka怎么样了？”

“没什么大碍，已经醒了，正吵着要去作战......”

Guti终于听到一点好消息了，Kaka的命差不多算是Cris换回来的。

“看好他，别让他出医疗室的门。”

队员匆匆忙忙地离开了，Guti缓缓坐了下来，颤抖的手撑着苍白的脸颊，他的胃已经麻木了，他想也许很快心脏都要麻木，停止跳动。被敌人的星际鱼雷炸死的死法实在太难看了，他一直计划着把银河战舰交给Cris后就光荣退休，然后找个没人的星球独自离开这个世界呢。

可惜万事皆不如人意，就像他三年前目睹Lord Of The Rings冒着滚滚浓烟消失在视野里，即使后来他不近人情的制定一系列的规定，也挡不住Cris的一番孤勇。为爱情疯狂的人都是蠢货，但他也想如此疯狂一次，比如现在就开着最后一艘飞船和敌军同归于尽。

但是他不能那么做，不仅因为那样根本消灭不了多少敌人，还会让剩下的队员方寸大乱，他们都在等着自己的队长想出对策呢。

可山穷水尽，Guti觉得除非有哪位盖世英雄路见不平拔刀相助，否则别无他法。

“你在银河战舰的训练课上，实战平均分是多少？”

“9分，”Cris下意识地想炫耀一把，随后发觉这问法不太对劲：“怎么了？”

Raul点点头表达了认可：“双人作战系统熟悉吗？”

要说起这个，Cris恐怕得说上三天三夜，一半都是用来吹Kaka有多聪敏，另一半是和他的配合有多天衣无缝。但是现在显然不是放彩虹屁的时候。

“熟悉。”

Raul打开了双人作战模式，Cris第二次感到了紧张（第一次是在和Kaka合作的时候），但等不及他做调整，Barcelona的包围圈就出现在眼前。

Raul没想到他们连母舰都驶来了，庞大的战舰非常壮观，将其他飞船衬成了一只只蜗牛。在这种情况下，Raul竟然还能为他心中这个恰当比喻笑出了声。Cris不由得给了他一个惊恐的眼神——他果然还是理解不了这人奇怪的笑点。

可他理解Raul的思路，同他想的一样直截了当，那就是秉承着与生俱来的责任感，英勇无畏地保卫他们的银河战舰。

Lord Of The Rings长剑出鞘般从背后划向Barcelona的舰队，用所有的武器硬生生撕开一道裂口，激光炮和鱼雷一同打向敌人的飞船，在对方还没有反应过来的时候完成了第一次突袭。

随后，Raul彻底将控制权交给了Cris。这位曾经的星际旅行者的作战风格明显不同于Raul，更加简单粗暴且富有统治力，靠着飞船强大的动力系统在敌军阵营中穿梭，每一发炮弹都能命中要害。Cris发现这艘飞船竟然如此顺手好用，不出片刻便将Barcelona的舰队打的七零八落。

Lord Of The Rings一直冲到了Barcelona的母舰旁边，Raul在Cris还想进攻的时候拦住了他。

“现在不是时候，”他的声音非常冷静：“去找银河战舰。”

于是白色的飞船调转方向，加速驶向停滞不前的银河战舰，在它巨大的舷窗外一闪而过，带着所有队员的欢呼雀跃，为它开辟了一条突围的道路。

银河战舰上的人重新打起精神，奔向检修仓和驾驶室，只有Guti站在原地望着那艘如同幽灵般降临的纯白色飞船，和舱门上醒目的那颗星。旁人不知晓的过去，他却无比清楚，在无数个夜里叫他难以入眠。

首次听Raul提及有关死亡，Guti无法理解他怎么能如此坦然处之，好像在说“我今天吃了海鲜饭”一样平淡无奇。因此第二天他便自作主张用喷漆在Lord Of The Rings的外壳上留下了两颗星星。

Raul没有一点脾气，无奈地问他：“你干嘛呀？”金发少年丢掉喷漆，插着腰笑的像颗小太阳，每一根发丝都要溢出光来。

  * 他将星星纹在了自己的胳膊肘上，也不管会不会受到责罚，恨不得要秀给全宇宙看。他把胳膊使劲举到Raul眼前，同他开玩笑：“你不是说死去的人都会变成星星么？这下好了，你死了也逃不出我的手掌心的。”



Guti永远忘不掉那时候Raul那哭笑不得的神情，他总拿他没办法，就像他拿现实没办法一样。人若生来就走向死亡，他倒希望上帝能大发慈悲，原谅他所有的放纵和狂妄，允许他与爱人一同前往。

Lord Of The Rings像一颗白色的恒星，领在银河战舰的前面，引着它走出困境。如Redondo打造它时所称：它是银河战舰的引路人。

最终，远航百年的巨人在这位引路人的带领下突出重围，将敌人甩在原地。

白色的飞船悄无声息地滑进船坞，稳稳当当地停在了平台上。Kaka趁他人不注意跑了过来，抢在Guti那张嘴发作前问道：“队长，是Cris么？”

Guti的神色颇有些怪异，他扫了一眼Kaka还缠着绷带的小臂：“我不知道。”

结果Kaka竟然甩下明显还未回过神来的Guti，率先等在了舱门边。他有种天生的直觉，他心心念念的人会像从前一样给他一个惊喜，那他一定要亲吻他——脸皮薄的Cris曾经暗示过无数次，他却以为来日方长，现在才知晓机会总是转瞬即逝。

后来Guti在聊天的时候形容那场面，用词均是“毫无新意”“全是狗血”“我见过的最俗套的重逢戏码”，配上他丰富的肢体语言，惹得Cris脸一阵红一阵白。可Kaka提醒他，下一秒他也被甩进俗套的戏码中。

他看见了Raul，那根他心中的刺走出Lord Of The Rings，像一位凯旋的王子，又像一个回家的旅人。Guti看到他右手上闪闪发亮的银环，所有话语便都哽在了喉咙里。

当他们的嘴唇同身体一样紧密地贴在一起的时候，Guti仍怀疑自己是在做梦，或者干脆已经死去，仁慈的上帝听到了他不那么衷心的祷告，赐给他还算完美的结局。

直到他感受到手肘上的星隐隐发烫，然后才听到自己的心脏重新鼓动，那声音简直振聋发聩，让他几乎湿了眼眶。

他以为自己会哭的，电视剧中不都这么演的么？然而他只是轻轻地叹了口气，仿佛要把这几年的苦痛一并吐掉：“蠢货......”

爱情是最愚蠢的东西，为它疯狂的人都是蠢货。

甚至是Raul也以为Guti会哭的，毕竟这家伙的表情看上去像受了天大的委屈，然而最后先掉眼泪的居然是自己。为此他一直没能找到一个合理的解释，一切就这么不合理地发生了。“不知道在想什么”的Raul打开了宣泄感情的闸口，思念的潮水重开被尘封多年的古城，所以痛苦和欢愉从每个角落里喷涌而出。他像个重新得到糖果的孩子，攀着Guti的肩膀不愿松手。

很久以后Guti还嘲笑他，他却不以为然。

“这是爱情，”Raul纠正道：“我只在你面前做一次蠢货而已。”

他说的如此轻描淡写，一如当初提及死亡时波澜不惊，Guti知道自己再也不用费劲揣测Raul究竟在想什么，因为他做的永远比说的多。

尾声

那艘耗费了Redondo毕生心血的，又被Raul彻底改造过的超级战舰最后交到了Cris的手里，像完成了某种必然经历的更迭。随之降临到Cris身上的还有银河战舰的重任——他们的金发队长终于光荣退休，按照自己的计划养老去了。

这个计划圆满的不可思议，在Guti以为全盘皆输的时候起死回生，命运给他开了个好大的玩笑，带他在地狱边缘调皮地晃了一圈，又飞速地冲回原本的轨道。

那位始终暗自艳羡他的、又愿意把一切美好都献给他的盖世英雄在原本的轨道上等待他，驾驶着他又小又破，却足够温馨的小飞船，准备在无尽星空中寻找下一个落脚点了。

如果找不到，那也没有关系，他们就做宇宙中的伟大星辰，向死而生。


End file.
